<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Come Back, Y'hear? by Aioni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512772">Don't Come Back, Y'hear?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aioni/pseuds/Aioni'>Aioni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Major canon divergence, Not Canon Compliant, Unofficial Conductor Backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aioni/pseuds/Aioni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Science Express is in shambles but the Conductor refuses to let that stop him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Come Back, Y'hear?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small continuation of "Trouble on the Science Express".<br/>I kept listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtN8cANoLOM">this</a> on repeat for both of the fics...</p>
<p>This and Trouble on the Science Express was originally for an x Reader that I was going to write as one of the movies for the Conductor, but it kinda just grew into its own thing. Oops?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>-One.<br/>
</b> <b>Goodbye!</b></p>
<p>The Conductor screeched to a halt as he looked behind him. Large metal bits and pieces flew into the sky as the orange and red explosion launched them into the air. “M-M-M-Me Sci-Science Exp-Express!” He squawks, almost dropping his knife. Was everyone alright? All of his passengers? Did he send them to an avoidable death by chasing after the hooded brat instead?</p>
<p>He grates his teeth together as he turns back to Mu. She looks horrified at the sight of the train exploding. “Ye did this,” the Conductor says, angry. “Ye did this to me train--”<br/>
“It wouldn’t’ve happened if <em> you </em> didn’t put a bomb on <em> your </em> train!” Mu argued, looking away from the large smoke clouds that drifted up into the pale blue sky.<br/>
“Oh? It’s <em>my </em>fault that I did that? Did ye <em> already </em> forget that <em> you </em> activated it?!” The Conductor took a step closer to Mu as she took a step back. “I’m not the airhead that did that! Unlike <em> you </em> , I <em> knew </em> that there were <em> passengers </em> on me train! I’d <em> never </em> activate the damned bomb with innocents on the train, yer buffoon!” </p>
<p>His knife reflected the smoke that arose behind him. The Conductor was sickened--why did this <em> brat </em> not care?! “Why’ve you no <em> remorse </em> fer what ye’ve done?!” He screeched, waving his knife around like a lunatic gone mad. “Ye’ve killed <em> at least </em> a dozen people on that peckin’ train--and all for <em> what </em> ?! <em> A TIME PIECE</em>?” Mu was silent. She clutched the Time Piece in her small hands. “Ye know, this <em> all </em> could’ve been avoided if ye were <em> never </em> comin’ to th’train to begin with!” the bird continued, inching ever-so-closer to the girl. “Do ye’ve <em> really </em> no motive? None at all? Did ye just wanna do it because you like people bein’ <em> dead</em>? Is that it?” </p>
<p>“I…” Mu kept staring at the sand. She wanted to see the Conductor’s hard work get blown up in his face, but completely forgot that there were other passengers on the train. Suddenly, the owl swiped the Time Piece and walked backwards, putting the knife in front of him. “Ye don’t deserve this,” he said. “Yer just gonna go kill more people wit’ this, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“No, I just--”<br/>
“Save it, <em> brat</em>. I don’t wanna hear yer sob story,” the Conductor looked at the thing that hit him in the head days prior. “What makes ye think it’s <em>yours</em>?” He then asked, looking back at the girl who put up no fight after the train exploded. After he heard no answer, he barked out: “<em>SPEAK</em>!”</p>
<p>Mu jumped in fear and tears started to stream out of her eyes. “I… I don’t know. I just wanted--”<br/>
“So it ain’t <em> yours</em>. What a shock,” the owl said. “I want ye to do <em> one </em> thing--can you do that?” Mu looked up, confused. “I want you to get the <em> hell </em> out of here and <em> never </em> come back, y’hear that?” </p>
<p>“But--”<br/>
“<em>But nothing</em>!” the Conductor cut her off. “I don’t want to see yer <em> ugly </em>mug anywhere near me, you got that? Yer lucky that I don’t bring ye to jail for what ye’ve done.” He stared at her, waiting for something. But she did nothing but nod. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll go.” Mu turned away and started walking off, knowing that the next station was behind the Conductor, but she didn’t want to pass the knife-wielding bird. So, she was walking all the way back to Dead Bird Station.</p>
<p>The Conductor watched as she moped back to the station (which was really far away), then turned back to the large smoke cloud. Everyone was probably dead or dying--even the poor sods in the control room. He started to go toward the Science Express, hoping that there was something that he could take, as a remembrance of what the train used to be. </p>
<p>There was something. A golden metallic feather. The Conductor had made it after the Science Express was fully operational, which was a few years ago. How had it survived the blast? The bird knelt down and picked it up. He’d forgotten about it and left it somewhere ages ago, but it had never collected dust or grown rustic. The owl pocketed the feather and stood upright. </p>
<p>The cars of the train were everywhere. Some were leaning dangerously off the edge of the ledge and he suspects that some of them fell into the ravine below. And others? He didn’t know where they were, but from the bits and pieces of the train being scattered, the Conductor suspects that they were blown to bits.</p>
<p>That leaves the question: <em> where are the passengers? </em>Had the moon penguin gotten them to safety instead of disarming the bomb? It was a smart thing to do, surely, but he would’ve preferred if his train wasn’t in pieces. Sighing, the Conductor sat on the rails. He was certain that the other train conductors knew of the mishap and stopped operations, otherwise in a few minutes another train would surely derail, too, and it’d kill him in the process. Which, he didn’t mind. </p>
<p>What’s the point of living if he didn’t have his train, anyway? </p>
<p>He stood up, determined to still be a train conductor. However, he’d stray away from being just “Conductor Five”. He’ll go on to make his own train--better than the Science Express--and maybe make a few movies along the way. The Conductor had always been interested in the movie career, so why not? He’d have another train that’s able to do just that. </p>
<p>The Conductor smiled and took out the golden metallic feather. He knew what he would name his new train.</p>
<p>
  <em> The Owl Express. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>